<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattoo Kiss by soiwatchyougo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711626">Tattoo Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwatchyougo/pseuds/soiwatchyougo'>soiwatchyougo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwatchyougo/pseuds/soiwatchyougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and Audrey celebrate her becoming chief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tattoo Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To celebrate her recent success of becoming chief, Neil and Audrey decided to invite the residents to celebrate at Shaw’s bar. It had always been their spot, whether it was their highest highs or lowest lows, or just everything in between.</p><p>Spirits were high on the walk to the bar, the pleasant autumn evening allowing coats to be left at home. The bar was packed when they arrived. People were milling around with drinks and a general hum of chatter filled the air. Shaun spotted a booth at the far end of the bar, so the residents manoeuvred themselves around everyone and secured the booth whilst Neil and Audrey went to get drinks.<br/>
Audrey signalled the barman over and ordered six bourbons, her and Neil’s drink of choice. Neil smiled at her quietly, still amazed at how well she knew him.</p><p>“You know I’m proud of you, Audrey.” He said sheepishly,” this is all you’ve ever wanted since our residency, and you deserved to get it. I know I wanted to be chief, but I’m sure you’ll do much better than I ever could.”<br/>
“Thank you Neil” she said sincerely,” but I know I’ll be better than you, after all I am a trauma surgeon.”<br/>
They both chuckled at that remark, thankful that they could joke about it together. The barman poured their drinks, so they carefully collected them and tried to steer their way through the crowd.</p><p>~</p><p>They settled themselves into the booth, distributing the drinks around. Suddenly, Audrey felt a hand sneak around her waist. She looked up in surprise and turned her head to look at Neil, who seemed unbothered.</p><p>It wasn’t that they never touched each other; he couldn’t keep his hands of her at home. Just that morning she had been making breakfast when Neil came in and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her gently. She didn’t think that she had ever finished a film without ending up attached to him. Whether it was clasping her hand in his, or lowering his arm behind her shoulders so she could relax into the crook of his neck, they were always touching.<br/>
Although she would never admit it, it was one of the many things that she loved about him. None of her other partners had ever shown her that much affection or love, and she secretly enjoyed it (even though she teased him constantly for it). </p><p>For Neil, it was his way of appreciating Audrey and trying to show her his love. He couldn’t put his feelings into words, so he tried to show it through actions. He’d spent so long orbiting around Audrey, afraid that his touch would cross a distinct line that he almost felt like he was trying to make up for all those lost years.</p><p>The difference was that they hardly ever showed affection in public. Audrey supposed that it was because they had been secret for the majority of their relationship and they still hadn’t got used to it.<br/>
Audrey moved slightly closer to Neil, nestling herself into his side. His mouth turned up at the corners, cherishing the feeling of finally being free. Their closeness didn’t go unnoticed; Audrey could Browne and Park whispering to each other. She normally would’ve extracted herself from Neil quickly, embarrassed that they’d been caught but this time she just smiled to herself.<br/>
Neil started telling everyone story about his med school days and soon they were all laughing, revealing embarrassing tales about theirs  too.<br/>
~<br/>
The hours flew by and the bar had started to empty, people drifting out in small groups.  Neil and Audrey took that as their cue to leave, fingers intertwined. As much as they had enjoyed spending time with the residents, they were eager to be alone. Nestled under his arm, it had taken Audrey all of her self control not to turn her head slightly to capture his lips. Similarly when Audrey burst into laughter and adoringly looked at him all his rational thoughts nearly left his mind.</p><p>Neil had ordered an Uber whilst in the bar, which arrived a mere few seconds after they left the warmth of the building and entered the chilly night air.<br/>
Neil pulled open the door and guided Audrey in before sitting down next to her, quickly reciting his address to the driver.<br/>
“Someone’s eager to get home” joked Audrey, raising her eyebrows suggestively.<br/>
“You have no idea” he replied hoarsely, his dark eyes drawing her in. She had no idea how he could turn her on in a single look, but she wasn’t complaining. Their faces were barely centimetres away, hot breaths mixing together, eyes locked.<br/>
At last they reached Neil’s place where they scrambled out the car, quickly tapping his phone to pay.<br/>
“Why did you choose to have such a long driveway” Audrey hissed, as they hurried to the door, barely able to contain themselves.</p><p>The door was slammed shut nearly as soon as it was opened. Their mouths attacked each other, tongues and teeth clashing in a battle for dominance. Their hands were everywhere at once, tangling in each other’s hair, desperately trying to undo buttons.  Audrey threw her head back as Neil nipped along her jaw, granting him better access. Biting at her pulse point, he shed his jacket before impatiently unbuckling his belt. Her hands greedily unbuttoned his shirt, allowing them to brush over his muscular shoulders. Neil pushed her back and pinned her against the wall, his lips never leaving Audrey’s mouth. Both their pants were discarded and she could feel his growing need on her thigh, igniting the fire inside her. She freed him from his boxers, pumping him as she did.</p><p> Neil groaned loudly in response and grabbed her thighs roughly, lifting her up and plunging himself into her warmth. Audrey easily sunk down onto his member, shutting her eyes in exhilaration. They stayed still for a second, allowing her to adjust to his size. Neil started to roughly thrust into her, already setting a quick pace. Audrey whimpered loudly, mingling with Neil’s low groans.<br/>
She could feel his thrusts speed up so she moved her hand down to her clit and rubbed it in tight circles, seeking her release. A wave of pleasure crashed over her as her walls clenched around him, causing him to push into her with a groan and finally let himself go.</p><p> They untangled themselves, their breaths shaky and legs trembling. Clothes were strewn on the floor in the dark hallway, but went unnoticed as Neil grabbed Audrey by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her up the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments appreciated. Twitter is @soiwatchyougo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>